Cruel destino
by Liz M
Summary: Hermione está enamorada de Voldemort. Harry lo quiere matar. Dialogan y él le hace elegir. Estar con voldemort he irse a Azkaban, o estar con Harry y que su amado viva?
1. Chapter 1

- ¿Estás seguro de que tienes que matarlo, Harry?

-Si, completamente seguro.

-Pero, ¿por qué "tienes que"?

- Pues… porque soy el elegido

- Y si simplemente te haces el tonto, y lo dejas tranquilo…

-No puedo, Hermione, Voldemort está matando gente, a gente inocente, a niños, a mujeres, a ancianos, a hombres, a padres y madres de familia..

- Lo sé, Lo sé, pero.. ¿si es que se detuviese?

-Bueno.. El mató a mis padres.

-Pero tu eres bueno Harry, tan solo déjalo tranquilo, te juro que el no matará a nadie más.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?...

-Bueno.. yo…. – Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró dudosa.

- ¿Es qué acaso has hablado con él?

Hermione permaneció en silencio.

-¡Responde Hermione! ¿Es que has hablado con Voldemort?¿Has estado en contacto con mi peor enemigo?

-¿Y qué si lo he hecho?

-Te podría haber matado… Te podría haber sacado información sobre mí.

- Mira Harry, la vida de Vold no gira en torno tuyo, él tiene muchos más asuntos..

- ¿Cómo qué asuntos Hermione? ¿Cómo salir contigo? ¿Cómo llevarte a la cama?

- Ay cállate Harry, lo que te intento decir, es que voldemort no va asesinar a nadie más, él ya está cansado, y quiere una vida tranquila alejada…

- Podría ser tu abuelo.

-No estamos hablando de mi relación con él.. Estamos hablando de que el no matará a nadie más, y que es absurdo que toda tu vida se relacione con tratar de matarlo.

- ¿Osea que si hay una relación?

- ¡HARRY! Me acabas de decir que te importan las vidas inocentes, y todo ese royo, ¿Qué mierda te importa si hay o no una relación?

- Me importa Hermione, porque te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero Harry, pero no me entrometo en tus relaciones, y no las cuestiono.

-Pero.. yo te quiero más.

-Yo también te quiero más Harry, eres mi mejor amigo, pero lo repito, no te metas en mis relaciones.

- Lo que te estoy tratando de decir Hermione, es que te amo. Y si tu realmente amas a Voldemort vas a tener que corresponder a mi sentimiento.

- Harry lo siento.. Solo eres mi mejor amigo.

-Y amas a Voldemort, quien hasta hace poco, me quería matar, quien mató a toda mi familia, y me dejó solo, ¿cierto?

- Bueno.. si.

- Y besas apasionadamente a quien me cagó la vida, cierto?

-Bueno Harry, lo que yo hago o no hago en mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia.

- Si lo es Herms, porque en este momento tengo el poder de matar a tu querido Vold, o también podría hacer que te manden a Azkaban por cómplice.

- Pero tú no harías eso. Tú me amas. Si tu lo matas yo me muero Harry, y lo digo en serio.

- No lo mataré.

Hermione sonrió de corazón. Estuvo tentada a ir y abrazar al moreno por gratitud.

- No lo mataré, Hermione, - Repitió el chico.- Sólo si es que estás conmigo por siempre. Quiero casarme contigo, tener familia contigo, quiero que estemos juntos, quiero que seas mi novia.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Pero…Pero

-Pero nada Hermione, y esa es mi última palabra, quiero que vayas y rompas con tu noviecito, o ya sabes, pasarás toda tu vida en azkaban, y Voldemort será la cena de los gusanos.

Hermione se levantó, con los ojos inundados, con ganas de morirse, y de matar al moreno.

-Te odio Harry.

-Y yo te amo, mi amor, nos vemos mañana.. Saludos a Voldy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente, y se aferraba a los brazos de su amado.

- Yo te quiero. No dejes que me vaya.

Voldemort la miró a los ojos y la besó. – Porque no dejaría que pasaras todo el resto de tu vida en Azkaban. No me importaría morir, puesto que ya estoy viejo, pero tú mereces una vida, una larga vida, tienes que tratar de ser feliz con él.

-NO LO QUIERO A ÉL! Te quiero a ti, te quiero te quiero te quiero te quiero te quiero te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, pequeña. – Voldemort la miraba a los ojos, se estaba esforzando por no unirse a Hermione y ahogarse en sollozos. – Tú me enseñaste lo que es amar, lo que es bueno. Y yo te voy a agradecer eternamente Herms, contigo tuve los momentos más felices de mi vida.

Hermione le rodeó el cuello y se acercó a sus labios, los rozó y de a poco se fue adentrando en ellos, unieron sus lenguas, y jugaron con ellas. Fue un beso triste, ya que ambos lloraban.

Voldemot la miró sonriendo. – Podría ser tu abuelo.

-Harry dijo lo mismo.- Dijo Hermione con el seño fruncido y mirando al suelo.

- Pero yo lo he dicho más veces, así que le gano.- dijo Voldemort dándole un beso en la nariz y haciéndola reír.

-¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ti, lindo?

- Recordando los buenos momentos, sonriendo siempre, y tratando de ser muy feliz, además yo ya estoy muy viejo, y tú necesitas a alguien que esté contigo durante toda tu vida.

- Pero yo sólo te quiero a ti.

Voldemort sonrió. – Lo sé, pequeña, yo también te quiero solo a ti, pero no voy a permitir que pases tu vida en Azkaban. Quizás algún día volvamos a toparnos.

-O también podríamos ser amantes a escondidas de Potter. – Agregó Hermione.

-Si, podríamos, pero por ahora tenemos que separarnos, porque ese loco no te quita el ojo de encima.

Hermione lo miró triste.- ¿Qué vas hacer cuando me vaya?

- Iré a Alemania, ahí tengo un campo, y viviré tranquilo, tengo varios libros como para el resto de mi vida, un huerto, un par de vacas, y caballos… ¿Has andado a caballo?

-Sip, pero nunca me imaginé que tu anduvieras a caballo.

-Nunca lo he hecho, pero quiero aprender. Quiero tranquilidad, y un poco de paz.

- ¿Me vas a olvidar?

- No Herms, eso nunca, me llevo tu foto, y tus recuerdos, y te prometo, que no habrá ningún segundo en que no estés en mi pensamiento.

Hermione lo abrazó muy fuerte. – No te quiero soltar nunca.

-Yo tampoco linda. Me gustaría ser feliz junto a ti.

-Aprovechemos lo que nos queda juntos, ya? No pongas esa cara triste.

-Es que Harry me da miedo, mi amor.

-¿Por qué? Pensé que era tu mejor amigo.

-Y lo es, pero, nunca me imaginé que sería capaz de hacer algo así. Es como si fuera… malo.

- Lo mismo pensaste de mí, preciosa, pero ya vez. – Voldemort sonrió, y ella no contestó nada, solo lo miró.

Voldemort pasaron ese último día juntos, el último de sus vidas, se quedaron toda la noche en vela, abrazados junto a la chimenea, entre besos, y conversaciones, ambos querían saber todo lo que nunca se habían preguntado.

- Te tienes que ir, pequeña, no quiero que vayas a Azkaban.

Hermione lo miró triste, y le dio un beso, seguido de otros muchos que repartió por toda la cara del viejo. – Te amo, abuelito.

- Y yo a ti, chiquitina.

- Te prometo que nunca te olvidaré.

-Yo tampoco lo haré, se feliz por favor.

- Lo intentaré.


End file.
